


The Worries of the Awakening and the Sky Demon

by animomma



Category: Kanata Kara | From Far Away
Genre: Baby, Childbirth, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: Noriko is pregnant, and has to deal with Izark being overprotective.TW, just in case: mild description of general birthing process, without much detail.
Relationships: Tachiki Noriko/Izark Kia Tarj
Kudos: 14





	The Worries of the Awakening and the Sky Demon

Noriko took her hands out of the laundry tub, sat back on her heels, and wiped her forehead, moving awkwardly around her considerable bulk. She looked down at her swollen belly, and sighed. If she and the midwife had counted correctly, she was due any time within the next couple weeks, and as far as Noriko was concerned, the baby couldn’t come fast enough. She was quite done with pregnancy.

Not that she disliked the experience of being pregnant. She was fascinated by her growing body, and the feeling of the baby moving and kicking inside of her was incredible. And she didn’t mind even the initial morning sickness, and now the acid reflux, as well as the general discomfort. She accepted all of that as part of the deal where she got to meet her new baby at the end of nine months.

No, what had really been getting to her was…

A soft swish of air behind her alerted her to the arrival of her husband. Her shoulders slumped momentarily in defeat, before she straightened up and turned around with what she hoped was a genuine smile.

Izark stood there, wearing a concerned look. “Noriko, I just came to check on you. How are you feeling? I know the midwife said the baby could come any day now, so I’m not really sure you should be exerting yourself with so much work.”

Noriko smiled wider, this one becoming genuine as she felt a twinge of amusement. “Izark, that’s not what she said. It could be any time in the next two weeks. Meaning it’s probably going to be later, rather than sooner. And really, I’m ok. I can at least do as much as this. I’m not even standing, I’m seated very comfortably as I do the laundry.”

Her husband didn’t look convinced. “That doesn’t look comfortable.”

Noriko patted the pillow she was perched on. “But you’re the one who got this for me. It’s quite enough, Izark, I promise. I’ll let you know if I start feeling uncomfortable or need a rest, ok? Now I think you should go back to the field, they’ll be expecting you.” She gave his knees a gentle push, encouraging him to get back to work and leave her to do the same.

Although he still looked doubtful, Izark wavered visibly. “Are you sure?”

She gave him a sweet smile. “Of course, honey. Please, go. You know I’ll call you the second I need something.”

He paused a second, then leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. “All right. I guess I’ll be going then.” With one last doubtful look, he leapt away as gracefully as a gazelle.

When he was out of sight, Noriko allowed herself to sag forward. Ah, Izark, she thought with some exasperation.

A few seconds later, he appeared in front of her again, landing with a soft whud. Too late, Noriko remembered that, since becoming pregnant, Izark had seemed to become more and more in tune with hearing her inner voice. She surmised that it had something to do with his child growing within her.

Izark bent down and propped her chin up gently with his fingertips. “Noriko, are you ok? You called me just now.”

She suppressed a sigh, as well as her inner monologue. “No, I didn’t. I was just thinking about you. I’m fine, really. Please get back to work, I’m sure the other men are wondering where you are.”

He replied, “No, they’re quite aware of your situation, as is everyone else in the village. I told them that I’ll probably be missing quite a bit of work in order to take care of you.”

Noriko felt a shiver down her spine at his words, but she wasn’t sure if it was a pleasant one or not. “Izark, please! I’m not a china doll, I really am fine. You’ve been spending way too much time hovering over me lately, when there’s no need.”

Izark’s eyes widened. “No need? Noriko, do you realize what you’re saying? You are the most important person in the world to me, and now you’re carrying our child, the second most important person in the world. Why would you think that there’s no need for me to worry about the two of you?”

Noriko felt her face flush deeply red as she stared at him in shock, at a loss for words. Then the corner of her husband’s mouth twitched, and she gasped, pointing a finger up at him. “Izark! You’re teasing me again!”

He chuckled at her. “I’m not! Noriko, I’m really not teasing you, it’s just that you look so cute when you’re embarrassed.” He smiled softly down at her, and planted a kiss on top of her hair.

She watched him leave yet again, and let out a sigh. Finally, she was left alone to finish her work. 

She bent over to place more clothes in the tub, and suddenly felt a rush of water on her legs. Confused, she looked down, and saw that a dark wet patch was spreading over her skirt. That was strange. She was fairly sure she hadn’t splashed any water on herself. She got up to her feet slowly to investigate, and froze. The stain spread out from between her legs, and could only mean one thing.

It was time for the baby to come.

She felt herself begin to panic, then quickly clenched her fists together. She could do this. She just needed to calm down and think of what to do next. Taking a deep breath, Noriko tried to sort her brain. First of all, she should tell someone that she wouldn’t be able to finish the laundry. She definitely needed to do that before calling...she very carefully avoided thinking her husband’s name. After that was done, then she should get the midwife, and then call him. She smiled at the joyful thought that suddenly crossed her mind. It’s really time. I’m about to have Izark’s baby.

As she started to wobble towards the nearest house, she heard her name being called from behind her. Turning around, she saw her husband approaching quickly, eating up the ground between them in great bounds. He came to a stop in front of her clumsily, a panicked look in his eyes. “Noriko, what was that just now? Did you say you’re going to have the baby?”

She couldn’t help giving a wide smile at his words, half out of nerves and half out of joy. “Yes, Izark. I didn’t mean to call you right away, though, I have to go tell someone that I can’t finish the laundry.”

Izark stared at her. “Why do you need to do that? You’re about to have a baby, we need to get you to the midwife instead.” He stepped forward and scooped her up into his arms, leaping swiftly into the air.

Resigning herself to her fate, Noriko sighed and mumbled under her breath, “This was exactly why I was trying not to call you right away.”

While normally her husband wouldn't have had any problem hearing her, now he was much too focused for the words to penetrate through his head. Noriko smiled softly and gave him a loving look as they landed in front of the midwife’s house. Izark kicked the door in with one motion as Noriko instantly began to scold him. “Izark, what are you doing? You can’t just kick people’s doors down!”

He thoroughly ignored her, calling out, “We need a midwife! My wife is in labor!”

A small, middle aged woman who had been sitting in an armchair came bustling over. She directed a stern look at Izark. “Now, young man, I understand that you’re worked up, but there’s no need for you to burst into my house!”

Focusing on the woman, Izark barked, “But Noriko’s in labor!”

The woman sighed. “Yes, yes, I understand that. Now, put her down, and I’ll get everything ready for her.” She waved her hand towards a corner to indicate a bed and a birthing chair before scurrying out of the room.

Walking over to the bed, Izark set down his wife carefully, then knelt down by her side. “Noriko, are you all right? Is there anything I can get you?”

Noriko laughed and patted his cheek. “I’m fine, honey. The midwife knows what she’s doing.”

He didn’t look convinced, but at that moment the midwife bustled back into the room and glared at Izark. “What are you still doing here?”

He didn’t even bother to look away from Noriko as he responded, “I want to stay with her.”

“I don’t think so! No fathers allowed! Now go on, shoo! I’ll be sure to send for you when the baby is here.”

Now he did turn to her, glaring fiercely. Noriko interrupted before he could speak, however. “Izark, it’s fine. Why don’t you just go wait outside? It isn’t as if I can’t still talk to you. You’ll know if I need anything.” She smiled at him, trying her best to offer him some calm through her own nerves.

He hesitated visibly. “Are you sure?”

She nodded firmly. “Yes. Now go on. I’ll be fine.”

“Well...if that’s what you want.” He stood up, giving her once last uncertain glance before he left the house. On his way out, he picked up the door and set it back into its frame, almost sheepishly.

The midwife turned back to Noriko. “Now then! How are you feeling, dear? Any cramps yet? Pain anywhere? Any other symptoms?” 

Noriko shook her head. “No, nothing yet, other than my water breaking.”

“Good, good. Your labor will start soon, but we still have a few minutes if you aren’t getting any cramping yet. I’ll go fetch my daughter, and we’ll get started.” She patted Noriko’s hand. “You’re going to do fine, dear, don’t worry. I’ve delivered many babies.”

Noriko smiled back, feeling a little uncertain now that Izark was gone. But she knew she had to focus, or else he would come crashing back through the door and upset the poor midwife, so she simply nodded.

The next several hours simultaneously dragged on and flew by. Once her labor started, the pains came fast and hard, hard enough to feel like she was being rent apart by her middle. She tried her best not to let her pain leak into her thoughts, since she knew that Izark would be likely to go crazy if she didn’t. 

Finally, in the rising twilight of the evening, a thin cry split the air as with one last push, their child was brought into the world. Noriko flopped backwards in the birthing chair, watching as the midwife busied herself over the child, wiping it off and checking it in various places. She asked weakly, “Is it a girl or a boy?”

Wrapping the baby in a clean cloth, the midwife smiled as she turned around, holding the child. “It is a fine boy. Would you like to hold him for a moment before we finish taking care of you?”

Noriko nodded eagerly, hauling herself upright as best she could and holding her arms out expectantly. The child was placed in them, and she cradled him to her chest, peering eagerly down into his face. She lost herself for several moments, simply staring at him. “He’s beautiful,” she breathed. 

“Yes, he is a fine child.” The midwife carefully took him away and handed him off to her daughter, who was waiting expectantly. 

“Can Izark come look at him?” 

“No, not quite yet. We have to see to the afterbirth, and then clean you up a little. I doubt your husband would be able to remain calm if he saw you right now.”

Taking stock of herself, Noriko realized that this was the truth. Meekly, she nodded, and allowed the midwife to finish her duties. Some time later, she was deposited into the bed and handed the child. Once she had tucked the sheets up, the midwife gave her a satisfied nod. “We can bring your husband in now.” 

“I’ll get him,” Noriko responded, and called, Izark, the baby is here. Would you like to see?

Almost instantly, there was a knock on the door, and the midwife bustled over, opening it with some surprise on her face. Ignoring her, Izark swiftly crossed the room and knelt down beside the bed, staring intently into his wife’s face. “Noriko, how are you feeling?”

She smiled reassuringly. “I’m doing fine now. And look, Izark! We have a son!” She proudly held the baby out, inviting him to see.

Reluctantly, Izark took his gaze off her and looked down at the child. As he did, Noriko saw his eyes widen. Slowly, he reached out and touched the baby’s cheek. “He’s...beautiful,” he breathed.

Smiling proudly, Noriko nodded. “Yes, isn’t he? Such a handsome boy! Just like his father!”

Not looking away from their son, Izark replied, “What are you saying? Obviously he gets his cuteness from his mother.”

Noriko blushed furiously, and berated her husband, “Izark! Stop teasing me!”

He finally looked away from the baby to meet her eyes again, and laughed. “I’m not, Noriko. You’re very cute.” He leaned forward and brushed her still-sweaty hair from her forehead, placing a tender kiss there. “And very strong. Thank you for doing this, Noriko. I know it was hard for you.”

Shifting her body, Noriko leaned her head on her husband’s shoulder. Honestly, she thought that the hardest part of the whole thing had been Izark’s constant worrying over her for the past several months, like a puppy who was scared its master was going to leave. As they sat and quietly gazed down at their newborn son, something told Noriko that Izark’s personality wasn’t going to change any time soon.


End file.
